


Lunch Break

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-07
Updated: 2007-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team takes a lunch break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [](http://abby-forever.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://abby-forever.livejournal.com/)**abby_forever** for beta'ing this for me. She's the best.

**Title:** Lunch Break  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee **  
Category:** Romance  
 **Genre:** Slash  
 **Prompt:** #57 Lunch  
 **Word Count:** 1,124  
 **Rating:** PG **  
 **Summary:**** The team takes a lunch break.  
 **Author's Note:** Many thanks to [](http://abby-forever.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://abby-forever.livejournal.com/)**abby_forever** for beta'ing this for me. She's the best.  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  


  


__  
[**My Little Damn Table** ](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/2949.html)

 

 

  


"Catch."

Ziva snatched the sandwich out of the air and shot a glare at Tony. She turned to Abby beside her and handed the sandwich to her.

"I believe you requested the BLT?"

Abby nodded enthusiastically. "And the Caf-Pow."

"Like we could forget." Tony sat the beverage down next to her and hopped up on the wall on the opposite side of her from Ziva.

"Where's mine?"

"Where's your what, Timmy?" Tony smirked.

McGee glared. "My lunch, Tony. You were supposed to get-"

"Relax, McGee," Ziva cut in. She hopped down off of the stone wall and picked another of the brown takeout bags up off of the ground. She tossed him the first bag and picked up the second. "Tony is just jerking your chin."

"Chain. It's chain, Ziva." Tony put in with mock irritation.

"And how does that make sense," She demanded. "Chin, chain...what does any of that have to do with McGee."

Abby brushed a lock of hair back from Ziva's hair, leaning down to whisper in her ear. She sat back and smiled brightly at Ziva.

Ziva considered for a moment and then smirked. "Ah. I see."

"And one day enlightenment comes to us all." Tony said, miming the voice of a wise sage.

"And maybe one day it'll even be your turn, Tony," McGee said around a mouthful of his meatball sandwich.

Ziva laughed, laying a hand over her heart. "Ouch. I believe that one hurt, Tony."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"I still outrank you all. Senior Field Agent."

"Please."

"You don't outrank me," Abby pointed out with a smile.

"True," McGee added.

"Gibbs' favorite," Ziva reminded them all with a nod. "She outranks us all."

"Are you complaining about that?"

Ziva laughed, rich and throaty, and bumped Abby's shoulder with her own. "Of course not."

Abby gave her a brilliant smile and then looked down at Ziva's sandwich. "What are you eating?"

"Roast beef on wheat."

Abby smiled again. "Cool."

Ziva handed her the sandwich without comment and watched Abby take a huge bite and chew it. She nodded her thanks as she chewed.

Ziva nodded and took it back.

"Could you two be more girly?"

Twin glares of indignation was his only response.

McGee snickered. It was fun to watch Ziva and Abby gang up on Tony.

Tony didn't seem too worried though. He crumpled up the paper that had been wrapped around his sandwich, and tossed it into the garbage bin sitting several feet away. It sailed in easily. He pumped a fist in the air triumphantly.

"Score!"

"Please." Ziva wasn't the least impressed. "Anyone could have made that shot."

"Oh, I think not," Tony shot back smoothly. "Bet McGee can't."

"Bet Abby can."

"What are your terms?" Ziva's eyes narrowed.

"Hey! We haven't even agreed to do this." McGee cut in.

Ziva turned a pout in Abby's direction. "Oh, I'm in."

Tony looked at McGee.

"Why do you want me in? You're betting against me," He protested.

"I move in mysterious ways, Probie. Especially when I want something from Ziva." He drawled her name out as he turned to face her.

"Oh?" She hopped down off the wall and stalked towards him. She was standing very close to him. "And what do you want, Tony?"

He ducked his head, half-closing his eyes. "So many things, Ziva." He paused. "But I'll settle for you handling all of the paper work for the next month."

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "And I get the same?"

"Do you want something else? I'm sure we could work something out," Tony leered.

"I'm sure," Ziva replied smoothly. "But I have a better idea; you have to give Gibbs all the bad news for the next month."

Tony laughed easily. "Sure, no way Probie's gonna hit that."

McGee rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Tony."

"Anytime, Probie." He looked over at Ziva. "We have a deal?"

She nodded and stepped back. They both looked at Abby and McGee sitting on the wall.

"Probie," Tony prompted.

McGee sighed in resignation, wadded up his sandwich wrapper and tossed it. It hit the rim of the can, skittered across it and bounced off onto the ground.

"I win!" Tony danced around in front of Ziva. "I win, David."

"Not yet." She pointed out. "You haven't won yet. Abby still hasn't gone."

"True." He turned to Abby and grinned.

"You think I'm gonna lose, Tony?"

He looked hurt. "Never, Abs. You're the best."

She smiled. "Thank you, Tony." She was genuinely touched. She threw the rumpled napkin in her hand towards the trashcan; it sank in without even touching the rim.

Ziva tipped her head and eyed him speculatively. "We both win."

Tony shook his head. "Not possible."

"Seems possible to me, Tony," McGee said smugly. He stood and straightened his jacket. "See you all back in the office."

Ziva nodded; Abby gave him a tiny wave. Tony simply watched as he walked off.

"At least McGee didn't let me down," He quipped in a mock sad voice. "I think I'll head back, too," He added with a wry grin, as he looked at the two women. He pointed a finger at Ziva. "I'm holding you to that, David."

"I'm sure you will, Tony," She said easily, as he turned to follow McGee, leaving her alone with Abby. Ziva didn't seem ready to leave at all though as she hopped back up beside Abby.

Abby reached over and took Ziva's hand, sliding her fingers through Ziva's and then squeezing lightly. Ziva looked over at her and gave her a tired smile. Abby leaned over and rested her head lightly on Ziva's shoulder.

"Think we can get the rest of the afternoon off," Abby asked quietly. Her mind flashed back to the case they'd spent the last thirty-six hours desperately working.

Ziva snorted.

"Perhaps. If you ask Gibbs. I've been the bearer of too much bad news."

Abby tilted her head enough that she could awkwardly press a kiss to Ziva's neck.

"We need a break - all of us. This one was bad, and I only saw the evidence that came through the lab," Abby murmured in a low voice.

"Mmm," Ziva agreed. They were silent for a moment. "We should get back, before we are too late."

Abby straightened without comment and Ziva hopped down from the low wall that they'd all been sitting on. Still holding on to their joined hands, Abby tugged her closer, until she could slip her arms around Ziva's neck and pull her down for a slow, easy kiss.

When Abby broke the kiss a moment later she was smiling her thousand watt smile.

"Okay," She said simply. "I'm ready to go now."

Ziva chuckled and together they walked back towards NCIS.


End file.
